1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat frame made of structural foam having an attachment flange for attaching to a vehicle, and vehicle seat assembly, and methods of making the same.
2. Background Art
Most vehicles have a second, and in some case, a third row of seat assemblies. Generally speaking, most seat assemblies include three fundamental components: (a) a frame to support the seat assembly and mount it to a body, such as a vehicle floor pan; (b) a cushion, typically made of foam, to cover the frame; and (c) trim material to cover cushion and provide a durable surface for contact with a seat assembly occupant. Conventional vehicle seat assemblies typically involve the use of a metal frame and wires for securing the seating assembly to the vehicle. This adds relatively significant weight and complexity to the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a vehicle seat assembly which is structurally sound and comfortable, yet lighter and easier to manufacture than typical seat assemblies.